No Lonelier Face
by Daft Bugger
Summary: PG just to be safe I forgot what was in this story. Its DG. It's very old. they aren't really my thing any more. I more fancy harry to be with draco, because oppisites attract and it's proven.


~* No Lonelier Face *~  
  
  
  
Nights like these were the closest to bliss that Ginny would ever get. The stars were bright and the trees of the forbidden forest seemed to be reaching towards them with wind swept branches. The moon was shining bright and reflected off the lake in a shimmering knit of silver slivers dancing on the wind blown surface of the lake. The grass was a healthy green and seemed to change colors in waves as the wind washed over the fields.  
  
Ginny had been walking along the lake when something caught her eye. Standing about 20 yards away was a young man, dressed rather scantily for weather such as this. He wore his uniform minus the robes, his sleeves were rolled to just below his elbow and his hands were hidden in his pockets. His sweater vest is green, she thought, probably a Slytherin.  
  
She continued to walk in that direction, watching him and her path carefully. She kept a steady pace, so not to seem too suspicious. She got quite a bit closer before he noticed her, when he did his head turned so quickly that Ginny jumped in surprise. A small gasp escapes her, for the gray eyes sending her daggers belonged to Draco Malfoy.  
  
* * *  
  
He had received a letter from his father that morning, He hadn't had much to tell Draco, not much in the way of joyful news, but then again, when was a time to be joyful when you were a Malfoy?  
  
He had gone through the day thinking of the reasons he had been receiving these letters for the past five years, the reason his father hadn't thought it appropriate to feed him for a month after he had returned from school. It was their fault, why wasn't he who had leading marks, why wasn't it he who won every Quidditch match, and why was he not the heir of Slytherin, So many reasons for him to believe the letter that his father sent.  
  
It was later that night he had decided to take a walk, he did this often, and this was a particularly beautiful night to take a walk on. He had thought that he was alone, but he was wrong. He heard her footsteps long before he had seen her, and when she had reached a reasonable distance, he turned, he could see the startled look in her eyes, but this didn't faze him, much.  
  
He hadn't been expecting to see HER here, but there she was, shining read head and all. Her brown eyes were wide at the surprise of who was standing before her. She looked beautiful, and he wanted to be vicious.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hallo." Simple, no?  
  
"What would a Weasel like you be doing out so late, I bet big brother would be upset of he knew about these night strolls of yours, wouldn't you say so?" He gave an evil smirk and turned to walk past her, but her words had caught her off guard.  
  
"Not as upset as your father would be if he knew of your midnight escapades." They stood back to back for the longest time, neither answering nor continuing.  
  
Not quite in the state of mind he would like to be in, he just assume leave than continue this. So that's what he did, he left, without another word, not very Malfoy if you had asked him, but seeing as there were no words to be spoken, it hadn't been asked of anyone.  
  
* * *  
  
Now that was odd, Ginny thought, no bantering, no arguments, no basic Malfoy manner, He must be sick.  
  
Ginny had never seen a speechless Malfoy, it was like watching the remnants of your most hated politician fall away just as you realize, that every one need something, not broken, but more wrong to hate. That was when she remembered his eyes, for the first time., thought Ginny; I must have looked at them before, no that was it. Behind Draco Malfoy's eyes was a love of fear that Ginny had never seen in any human, or any being for that matter, it was almost as if the fear of dying were all he was living for.  
  
She continued to walk along the lake's shore, resolute to let that scum ruin her night.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco hadn't gone too far, He found that it was hard to stay angry, although he didn't feel anger towards the Weasely girl, he felt angry towards his life, and she happened to be a part of it.  
  
Although Draco would never show it, he did feel a bit sorry for the people that were part of his life. But he still couldn't stand all these people trying to help him, trying to show him the right thing to do, he knew the right thing to do, but dong the right thing in his family could mean death, or worse, and there were worse things than death.  
  
Most of the people who knew what was going on in his head, found it very hard to believe that such a young boy could have such a dreadful fear of death hanging above his head, like a jack knife ready to fall at the smallest mistake, and it was no surprise as to who held the tool of his demise. His father wasn't one to be trusted with words, broken promises to a five year old had shown him that truth. He had tried to run away once, but was beaten beyond recognition after having been caught.  
  
He had been sitting on the stairs to the main hall for some time now, he didn't know exactly how long, but it had been a while. He was pulled out of his train of thought by an approaching figure, Ginny he was sure.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny was getting a bit cold and had decided to return to her dorm, but was receiving second thoughts from the figure sitting on the main stair case.  
  
"Hallo again." She announced upon reaching him, her eyes raked in his appearance, disheveled hair, thoughtful expression, and. what's this, tears? Draco Malfoy had tears running down his cheeks, and was trying desperately to wipe them away.  
  
"Draco, are you all right? I didn't mean what I said I -."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Weasel," He interrupted. "You mean nothing to me, so bugger off and leave me be!"  
  
"I," Ginny shouted. "am not going any where!"  
  
He stared at her in bewilderment, as if no one had ever cared enough to not leave him alone.  
  
"What - what did you say?" He stuttered, not looking away from her.  
  
"I said," Ginny began. "That I am not going anywhere! I want to talk to you."  
  
"Well what if I don't want to talk to you," Draco shot back "I want to be left alone, is that so hard to understand."  
  
She sat down on the cold stair next to him, not too close, but close enough to talk. She flashed him a warm smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Can't you tell me what's wrong? Or are you afraid I might care?"  
  
He looked up quickly but remained uncharacteristically quiet. They stared into each other's eyes until he broke away looking rather pathetically back into his lap. He mumbled something, but it was too quiet to hear.  
  
"What was that?" She asked, weary of his not so famous comebacks.  
  
"You wouldn't understand!" He shouted, quickly getting to his feet. He started to walk away when he felt a tug at his pant leg.  
  
"Draco, I wont understand unless you tell me. Please!" Her eyes were pleading, and suddenly, Draco couldn't help but notice the way the moon reflected so brightly in them, or the way her lips looked so pink and healthy in the cold, and the way the cold made her cheeks a rosy shade of pink, and also very suddenly, he felt that he needed to warm those cheeks with his hands, and her lips with his.  
  
He found himself sitting beside her now closer than before; he slowly turned his head toward her. Her eyes met his, and he was suddenly very close to her, he could feel her breath on his cheek, he could see strait into her big brown eyes, forward, and forward some more.  
  
Their lips met for an instant, a brush of ice to fire, seconds of pleasure to last a lifetime for both. They stared at each other for some time, nose to nose in perfect silence, well almost.  
  
"I have to go." He told her, standing quickly, he took his leave.  
  
"Malfoy wait! What do we do now?! You can't just leave it at that!" She shouted.  
  
"Why cant I?" He began cool and calm. "We could tell ourselves that it was an accident, and besides, what would our parents say, you know how they feel about each other!"  
  
"I know but-."  
  
"But nothing! We kiss once and suddenly it's a big deal! And it wasn't even much of a kiss!"  
  
"Malfoy! Stop yelling at me!" She screeched. "I like you, you oblivious git! What kind of Prat wouldn't notice that! "  
  
He stopped glowering and looked at her in complete surprise. "You - you what?"  
  
"I like you Malfoy, you can't possibly leave me now, now that I'm so close."  
  
He stared at her for a while not quite understanding what he was hearing and not ready to either, he had been studying his shoes but a small, barely audible squeak caught his attention. When he looked up Ginny was watching him intently with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
This, to Draco, was the oddest moment he would ever experience. On one hand he had the life that he lived day to day; main goal being to make as many younger students cry as was possible. But then on the other hand, you have the times like this; where he happens to be standing in front of a very upset Grifendor, and he wanted terribly to comfort her. The end result is a very confused Draco Malfoy.  
  
He wanted so badly to wrap his arms around her, but that would be the moment his mind screamed at him in the voice of his father, he would for loving. He finally decided to do what he had been avoiding his entire life, let some one into his life.  
  
He took the one step towards her, gently lifted her chin and wiped away her tears; he slowly slid his arms around her waist and placed his chin atop her head.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She whispered.  
  
"I don't know." He answered truthfully.  
  
"It's getting light out." Ginny stated, rather dumbly.  
  
"Yeah I know," Draco said looking across the grounds. "meet me in the library today at lunch, alone." He kissed her on the fore head and left with out another word.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Both went through a slow and lifeless day, Draco had Herbology, Transfigurations, and then Ancient Runes until lunch, it was unbearable, Ancient Runes more so than the rest, boring and cold.  
  
He didn't understand why, but part of him wanted to see Ginny again, to hold her to kiss her, the other part of him wanted her to just disappear, so that he wouldn't feel so torn.  
  
Ginny, however, had known what she wanted, she wanted Draco. She wanted to hold him to kiss him, she couldn't wait for lunch, and the closer she got the stronger the twisting in her stomach became, she had a dreadful feeling that he would turn her down.  
  
* * *  
  
Well, lunch eventually rolled around, and the two found their way to the library. It was relatively empty, a few bookworms here and there but other than that, it was pretty empty.  
  
Not that Draco would have noticed. The moment Ginny entered the room she was all he saw, her hair in a perfect mess, her soft lips in a smile, and her eyes shining happily, what a beauty. He could not understand why he never noticed this, and why he had never noticed her. But now he did, and it was a beautiful thing.  
  
She sat in the chair next to him folding her hands in her lap. Ginny was extremely nervous, but she had no idea as to why.  
  
He reached over and placed a warm hand upon her folded hands, she looked up to see cold gray eyes looking at her curiously. He leaned towards her and gently kissed her cheek, she turned and kissed him full on in return.  
  
"How have you been?" He asks, lightening the mood a bit.  
  
"A bit tired, and I have this dreadful feeling in my stomach that your going to tell me more reasons as to why this isn't going to happen." She finished with a weak smile.  
  
"Oh now Weasely, you have no faith. I want you to understand something," Ginny nods. "I want you to understand the risks, if my father finds out about us we're as good as dead, and your brothers, they can't know either. No one can know, got it?"  
  
"I am not stupid Malfoy, I understand." She looked away for a moment but found that her chin was being forced in his direction. He held her gaze steadily.  
  
"And call me Draco, but only when it's you and me." He kissed her with all he had, all the confusion, all the feeling of being torn, and all the love he possessed.  
  
The sensation it gave Ginny threw her a speechless curve, she pulled away to breath, and managed to force out "Whatever." before falling back to his awaiting lips.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: The end, or the beginning, YOU, be the judge! I have always wanted to say that! Any ways, that just means that if tell how good my fic is I'll add more, maybe finish the story, add a plot, you know just generally spice things up! And if you don't compliment me. I'll come to your house and ring your neck until you tell me how wonderful I am!!!  
  
Just kidding ^.^ 


End file.
